The Doomed Prince
by AliceWithKnives
Summary: Yami, the prince of Egypt, has been locked up his whole life due to the fortune tellings of the Seven Fates. However, when he decides he's had enough and runs away, will it be the best for him? Or is fate inescapable? R&R Yami/Yugi Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Freer

_The Doomed Prince_

_By: AliceWithKnives_

_Chapter 1: Freer_

_A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the small paragraph below. It is from a retelling of an old Egyptian story. Also, for those who want me to continue Dangerous Love, it'll be a little while. I have not seen Pokemon for a while and I cannot remember a lot of the plot. I will reread over my story and try to continue it. If I can't, I'm also open to someone taking over the story for me. I'm sorry it's been so long._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a king and queen of Egypt and they had no children, so they prayed to the gods to send them a child, and the gods favoured them and in due course a son was born to them. To the naming of the prince came the Seven Hathors which are the Seven Fates in Egypt and they looked at the young child and they said, "He will die by the snake, or by the crocodile or by the dog", and they went away. The king and queen were very upset, and to prevent this happening, they built a high tower and shut up the young prince in this, with first his nurse and later his tutor._

* * *

Yami grumbled silently as he sat and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the tutor vehemently. It had been seventeen years! How long did they expect him to stay cooped up for? Clearly by now, surely nothing will happen to him. Blinking his ruby red eyes, Yami gave up glowering and sighed, resorting to pouting and staring out the wide window of his room. Since he was born, he had been locked up in this tower. Countless times, he tried to convince his parents that he was not going to be killed if he ventured outside of the tower's walls, but nothing could be done. The Seven Fates foresaw his demise, and it terrified his parents. Yami was their miracle.

_Bark! Bark!_ Luki pounced onto Yami, catching him off guard and almost pushing him out of his seat. I know what you're thinking. _I thought he couldn't have a dog._ However, after days of begging and crying to his parents, he finally convinced them to let him get the small companion. After all, when a prince wants something, he is bound to get it in the end. Luki was a small, black puppy with a light white spot of fur in the middle of his forehead. Just the unique spot drew Yami to him, and from then on it was inevitable that Luki would be by his side for a long time.

"What is it boy?" Yami chuckled as Luki lapped at his cheek, wagging his tail excitedly. Luki whimpered and jumped down, walking briskly in circles. This was the clear sign that he had to be walked.

"I'll do it, my prince," The tutor offered in a monotone voice; however, Yami wouldn't allow it. Luki was his responsibility and his friend. Yami would be the one to take care of him. Also, this was almost the only time he was ever allowed to leave the dull walls of the tower his parents built for him when he was younger. Standing swiftly, Yami picked up Luki and proceeded to leave the room. Once in the hall, he started down the seemingly endless flight of stairs. There were no windows in the hall, only the stairs.

Finally reaching the end, Yami heaved a heavy sigh of relief and left the tower. The grass was a vibrant green and the sky glistened blue with speckles of white clouds. Everything was quiet. There was a slight breeze, but nothing too overwhelming that everyone and their mothers would force him to stay inside. Luki began to wiggle, desperate to be placed on the ground so he could relieve himself. Laughing, Yami bent over and allowed the dog to do his business as Yami drifted off into a day dream. This was always how it was when he went outside. His imagination got the best of him. He began to imagine how his life would be if he wasn't the prince. He imagined finding a beautiful princess one day and falling in love and getting married. But most of all, Yami imagined what it would be like...to run away. He was almost eighteen. Surely he could make it on his own. _I am a man. I am strong enough to defend myself against these ridiculous fortunes. _Sighing once again, Yami felt a pull on his left egyptian sandal. Peering down, he smiled sadly as Luki had started to try to nibble away at the leather of the straps. Patting him on the head, Yami picked up the black puppy and softly kissed his head, to which the dog mewled happily to.

"The Seven Fates said I was bound to die by a snake, a crocodile, or a dog. Well I have you. And I seriously doubt you're going to bring me any harm." Yami pondered the thoughts over in his head. Should he continue to allow his parents and the kingdom to keep him locked up, or should he risk his life and run away?

"Yami! That is quite enough time out there! Come in now!" The snarky tutor ordered, his voice more cynical than beforehand. Glancing over his shoulder, Yami stuck his tongue out at the tutor and quickly made up his mind.

_Life's too short. Live a little! _"See ya, Seto!" And with that, Yami took off, squeezing Luki in his arms so as to not drop him in his haste. He sprinted past the garden and the small pond his family had in the castle grounds. Past the horses and finally, he reached the entrance to the palace, where four guards stood facing outside the grounds. Taking a deep breath, Yami got as close as he could, and proceeded to jump over one of the guards, then used wall as leverage to push his leg against and shoot himself further past the guards. The whole time, Luki stayed in his arms, silently wide-eyed.

_Where should I go? What should I do now?_ Yami realized, a little too late, that he was far from the nearest village. It was at least a day long adventure. However, he felt like he could make it. He felt stronger, faster. _Freer._


	2. Chapter 2: A Prince

_The Doomed Prince_

_By AliceWithKnives_

_Chapter 2: A Prince_

_A/N: I apologize for the length of this chapter. My "wonderful" teachers decided to give me homework over spring break. So I need a lot of time to do it. I promise the next one will be longer. _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The world seemed so much bigger than Yami thought. The desert seemed endless. Was the whole world nothing but hot sand? Sweat glistened off of his forehead. Luki whined pathetically in Yami's arms, exhausted from the heat. It had been close to a day since he left the castle. Was he going the right way? Is he lost? _God I'm so thirsty. I should've taken a horse. _Yami glared at the sand pitifully, fully realizing how stupid of a decision he had made. He should've thought it through more. But it was the only opening he'd had for years. Yami needed to take it quickly, despite the stupid lack of thought over it.

"I don't think I can make it Luki..." Yami mumbled, his steps becoming weak and tripping every couple of steps. Finally, being careful to not squish Luki, Yami allowed himself to fall and his the boiling sand, burning his side and back. He just laid there, lazily staring at the clear blue sky, until his mind eventually shut down, allowing Yami to rest despite the uncomfortable heat. Luki howled softly, lulling Yami to sleep. But unknown to them, Luki's howl had attracted a nearby traveler.

* * *

Sweet, childish amethyst eyes widened at the sight of a man laying on the scorching hot sand, a small black puppy, with a white spot in the middle of his forehead, howling sadly into the empty air.

"Oh Ra..." Yugi Moto sighed sadly, wondering if he should help the man, or leave him be. What could he gain by leaving this stranger here? _Nothing. I should help. Grandpa would. _Yugi smiled at the memory of his grandfather. He had passed away a year ago from old age, or at least that was what the alchemists and doctors had said. It seemed odd, considering his grandfather was only eighty, but there was no reason to doubt what they had said. His grandpa was gone...Nothing would bring him back...

Shaking his head in order to get rid of the saddening thoughts of Grandpa, Yugi jumped down from the horse he had rode in the direction of the nearby town. He was heading home, when he saw the stranger passed out on the sand.

"Oh Ra, how am I suppose to carry you...?" Yugi muttered. He didn't have the strength to lift the man. Walking over to the fallen man, Yugi gasped in shock. _He looks like me! Why does he look like me?_ He leaned over and touched the man's face, eliciting a growl from the puppy. Looking at the dog, Yugi could see the dog tilt his head in confusion, probably wondering the same thing that Yugi was. _Who is this man? _Forcing Yami to sit up, Yugi bent down and pulled into standing. Putting the man's arms around his neck, the purple-eyed boy sort of dragged him to his horse, and with all of his strength, threw the man onto the horse. It definitely looked odd, but Yugi had no other way of carrying the man home.

_Guuurrrrr_ Yugi heard a small snarl coming from beneath him. He looked down the realize it was the puppy. Going to pat the dog's head, the dog snapped at his hand. He was snarling at Yugi, his eyes fixed in a confused glare.

"It's okay boy," Yugi smiled at the dog, tentatively reaching down again and trying to pet it. Yet it didn't matter. The dogged snapped at him again. Yugi huffed in annoyance and quickly went to grab the dog. Sitting him on top of Yami, Yugi prayed to Ra that the small mutt wouldn't fall off. He must mean a lot to the man for him to take the dog with him.

Jumping onto the horse, Yugi set off. His home was about half an hour away, so the ride wouldn't be long. Hopefully, they could get there peacefully. Yugi wished for a safe journey, wanting to be able to return home and wait for this stranger to awaken. _Whoever you are, I'm sure you're kind. Despite your dog, I think you may be someone special..._ Glancing at the sleeping man, Yugi smiled softly. _Something is definitely going to change._ _Hopefully for the better._ He set his horse to walk slowly, as to not knock off the man or his dog. In the hot desert heat, under the golden sun, a shiny upside-down puzzle glistened from around the boy's neck. It was gold, with the Egyptian eye in the center. Everybody in the Egyptian society could clearly see who he was. _A prince._


End file.
